Casting Shadows
by flaymz 2 aeshes
Summary: "I wanna fly through the rain. Fly through my tears. But I am chained to earth by my shadows." PLEASE R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Hi peoples! This is my first fanfic EVER so please r/r! I have no idea where this story is going and it probably won't go anywhere. Lol I'll most likely never finish it. But whatever, like you wanna hear this.  
  
Disclaimer: The outsiders don't belong to me! Bet you never would of guessed. Just PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Casting Shadows  
  
It's not like I woke up that morning and decided I was gonna do it. Oh no. it's not like I sat down to lunch and decided, since we were doing nothing else that afternoon, I might as well get it over and done with. It's not even like I evaluated the situation and decided it was our only ticket out. Nup. I never decided anything.  
  
One minute, it was the very last thing on my mind.  
  
Next second, it was the only thing.  
  
In between; nothing. A blank.  
  
It was that simple, that one instant, and it was over. That simple, but now I'll spend the rest of my life remembering.  
  
And regretting.  
  
Slowly ripping myself to shreads, shreads to be thrown into the wind, blown into the very crevices of the earth. Lost. Forgotten.  
  
But they will still cast a shadow. They will never be totally forgotten.  
  
Just as I will never forget, never be forgotten.  
  
I will always cast a shadow. I will always remember.  
  
Of course, I do have my ruined life as a constant reminder. Ruined.  
  
I will never be free from my past. From my shadow.  
  
Just like my shadow, my past follows me everywhere.  
  
I will never be free again. I will never get back what I once had. And didn't appreciate.  
  
And now can't even remember. All I know is that it was better than this.  
  
My name is Jennifer Carmel, I'm thirteen years old, and I'm already on the run. *~*~*  
  
Ok, give me all the advice you can think of. This sucked, but if I'm told every way it can possibly improve, it's gonna get better, right? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! The truth please, and I know the truth hurts. Thanks ya guys. ( 


	2. Fly through the rain

Geez I'm SO good about updating! Hehehe aren't you proud of me? But break out the sugar, I have a plot! WAHOO! Oh yeah, I'm back for a short time. I think a week. Anyways thanks to all who reviewed especially Blatty cuase she ROX! And hurray she's back! Ok here we go!  
  
A year.  
  
One long, miserable, unending year.  
  
I've been on the run for an entire year. I'm only 13.  
  
It's starting to rain. At least I know someone is crying with me. I want to fly. Fly through the rain. Fly through my tears.  
  
But I am chained to earth by my shadow. It won't let me go, I can't let go. Let go of my past.  
  
These words were carved onto the back of a beat-up old dumpster, behind a half-abandoned grocery store. They had been scratched there for the shadows and darkness to stare upon, and wonder about.  
  
They weren't really intended for human minds to ponder.  
  
Yet there was someone there, reading those very words. A young girl, wearing nothing put a T-shirt and ragged sweats, shivering, with only the night and the stars to keep her company.  
  
It was a misty twilight. The kind of night where, even though the mist is freezing and wet, they make the stars twinkle, winking silver.  
  
The girl stared at the words, then suddenly scratched them out, frantically using a rusty old paper clip. No one could see those words! Whoever had written them could be caught.  
  
And the person who had written them was she.  
  
The only sounds in all that black, silent night was the paper clip scratching against the metal.  
  
And the girl's quite sobs.  
  
( O yeah! Go me! That wuz hecka short! Anyways, tell me what ya think! PLEAZ REVIEW!  
  
Note: No feverish PONIES were harmed in the making of this fanfic.  
  
No lost puppies with BIG BLACK EYES were harmed in the making of this fanfic  
  
All bottles of SODAPOP used in the making of this fanfic were recycled.  
  
All DARRY products used in the making of this fanfic expire by Feb. 15  
  
All CHERRIES used in the making of this fanfic were grown organically.  
  
All immature drunken MICE used in the making of this fanfic were properly tranquilized after use. (for you thick one's: Mickey MOUSE!) 


	3. Seen

Hey I'm getting' good! HEHEHE I updated! CLAP FOR ME! Well I have the flu so I have nothing to do so I'm gonna continue. E-hem. I should probably be updating WHAT REALLY GOES ON IN MY HEAD cause I am like totally hyped on cough syrup *WEEEEEEEEEE!* but I'm not so yeah. Just get ready for a chapter that could have been better!  
  
Thanks to. . .  
  
Fyremoon- spark of interest? FLAME?!?!?!? WA-HOOOOO! BURN IT DOWN NOW! *breaks into the actual song "gone Johnny gone"* *ten years later* e-hem yeah. well thank you SO MUCH I luved that review! Lol, no I don't want u to spontaneously combust so see, I updated! *grins is self-satisfied way*  
  
Carly: *tear my other faithful reviewer. Thanks! Geez my writing style sure can vary! Compare this to my other story! Thanks for the review on that too!  
  
OkieDokie. here we go!  
  
It's my birthday. Today I turn fourteen. Any other teen would be happy, excited, probably partying with her friends at that mall. The only things I have to share my birthday with are the clouds, raindrops, and shadows. Today celebrates the day I was born. Celebrates, what's there to celebrate? I wish I'd never been born. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be here now. And not being here is the only thing I've wanted for the last year. That, and maybe some permanent company. The little taste of friendship I've had has only made my craving stronger. I'm all alone on my birthday, without even a cake and candle to wish my way out. To give me a tiny flame of hope, which I could use to light the other thirteen candles on my cake. On my life.  
  
~***~  
  
The young girl sat on the ground behind the abandoned grocery store, with her back against the dumpster. She was hunched over, tracing words into the dust and dirt with her finger. She finished, leaned back and read what she'd written, and wiped away a tear that had been slipping down her face. She gave a small sigh, puffed up her cheeks, and blew, until the message she had written was gone, the little bits of dust dancing in front of her.  
  
Suddenly she heard footsteps. She leaped to her feet, snatching up her blanket and plastic bag as she did so. That plastic bag contained all the belongings she had. She was not going to lose them.  
  
She rushed behind the dumpster and crouched down into the shadows, shaking slightly. No one she was here. No one. Except. . .  
  
"Jen!" a voice whispered urgently. A voice she recognized. "Jen, you there?"  
  
"Lizzy!" the girl gasped in relief, coming out of her hiding place. "Liz, thank god, you had me scared to death!"  
  
Lizzy Griff, the only friend Jen had in all the world, stood in the middle of the little clearing behind the store, the little clearing that Jen had hardly left in the last three months. As Jen stepped closer to her friend, however, she realized that if anyone was scared to death, it was Lizzy. Her big brown eyes were wide, and her short slightly frizzy hair was looking distincly wind-blown. She was panting something fierce, and when she saw Jen, she ran forward, grabbing her by the shoulders.  
  
"Jen!" she gasped "Jen, you were seen the other day! You were identified! They know you're here!"  
  
Jen gasped. Tears were welling up in her eyes, threatening to burst free. Liz was already sobbing. But Jen couldn't afford to lose it now, she needed to move, she needed to keep her head.  
  
"Happy birthday to me," she hurriedly sang silently to herself, desperately trying to suppress the fear that was grabbing hold of her heart with an iron grip. "Happy birthday to me. . ."  
  
~***~  
  
Yup, I DEFIDENTLY should have updated my humor instead. Well, look on the bright side, this is good flame material! HAVE FUN! Burn in down now! 3 the CHURCH 


End file.
